


Passion (Professor!Tom)

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, prof!tom, professor!tom, tom/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure emotions, shamelessly exposed by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion (Professor!Tom)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know how this turned out. I was just having a lot of Professor!Tom feels so I wrote this. No Warnings

Her breath joined his as he pulled her in for another crushing kiss. She didn’t resist. It was futile. Their attraction was powerful enough to pull them together in such heat whenever she tried to resist. Such instances were plain reminders of how well they moulded together in their sessions getting to know each other. These sessions spent exploring every inch of each others’ bodies. These sessions never failed to make her realize her follies, no matter that currently they were in his office with a university party being held just outside his door down the corridor. He had this way with her, which ignited desire like no other.

It was a spell which never broke. She whimpered under his touch as his fingers trailed dangerously close to her core. It didn’t help that his ridiculously smart talks were a huge turn on for her. Oh and when he started speaking in that husky voice of his, muttering the ways in which he would rather be pleasuring her than attend these functions, she knew he had her there.

She had warned him that at this rate, they wouldn’t last till they reached his apartment. His only reply had been of ripping open the strings of her corset bending her over the table face first, to leave her exposed in the most wanton manner.

This passion of theirs was an insatiable need to be together. Sparks were no match for the fireworks which erupted into flames each time they innocently touched each other in a flirting manner, knowing well of the consequences.

And when he turned her over to cover her small frame with his, simply crushing her against the table as he took in her taste, she knew that the battle had been lost to passion.


End file.
